What should have happened
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: Is Jesse really dead? Lame title, I know. Please read and comment! Oneshot and a little fluff:


Author's note: I am part of the very small group wow liked Jesse. So I made a oneshot about him in dedication story. Here you go. Please comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami in anyway shape or form….

"H!" She screamed as she tried giving him CPR.

"Natalia he is gone," Horatio Cane said softly rubbing Natalia's back.

"NOOOOO!" Natalia yelled back. Ryan came rushing to his partner's side and pick Natalia up and got her away from Jesse's lip body.

He pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth very slowly, "You still have me."

"I know Ry, but I loved him," Natalia said into Ryan's shoulder.

"Hush, I know," Ryan whispered into her ear, "He was a great guy even though he made fun of my sweater vests."

Natalia smiled through her tears, "I always thought they were cute."

"Your like a sister to me, I hope you know that."

"And your like a brother to me," She said back.

Later that day as the lab was running around trying to catch the crazy killer, fixing the window that H had shot early that day to save his CSIs, and to top it all off, trying to deal with Jesse's death. Walter was the worst. He went to go see Jesse's body down in the morgue.

"Loman what's up?" Walter asked Tom asked he walked through the sliding glass doors.

"Sadly just about to open up Jesse's body," Tom said with the scalpel in his hand and a sad look of his face.

"Mind if I watch?"

"Go ahead," Tom said as Walter took a few steps back and watched. It seemed to happen all so slowly, as Tom made the cut, blood came rushing onto the skin.

"When do dead people bleed?" Walter asked with wide eyes.

"SO CALL A AMBULINCE!" Tom yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding.

The whole office erupted in complete and total chaos. The techs called 911 as fast as they could.

"Tom what's going on?" Walter yelled over the noise.

"Jesse is still alive! Call Horatio!" Tom said scrambling as the paramedics came rushing in and started asking a million questions. Walter called H and told him to meet him at the hospital with the team.

"Can I go?" Walter said rushing out behind the gurney that held his friend.

"Come on!" The tall blond paramedic said quickly as Walter hopped in. With sirens blaring and red and blue lights flashing they flew to the hospital. A doctor who was also very tall with brown hair was there waiting. Walter quickly explained what was happening before them as they rushed through the doors. Alexx met them their and Jesse was whisked away to surgery.

"Walter what's going on?" Natalia was the first inside.

Walter took one look at her, "Did you run here?"

"Never mind that," Natalia said all out of breath, "Well?" The team came running up behind her.

"Well tom went to go cut into Jesse and blood started coming rushing out, they are trying to figure out what's wrong now," Walter said all in one breath. I huge smiled and sigh of relief spread across everyone's face.

Hours went by with no word. Finally after about 4 hours, Alexx walked out along with the tall brown haired doctor. With sweat across Alexx's upper brow she walked over to the team.

"So?" Walter was the first to pop up. Ryan gently shook Natalia who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Calleigh inter-laced her hand with Eric's; H stood up and looked at Alexx. The air was filled with worry and tension.

"He went into a coma when he hit is head. Which in turn made his body shut down, that is why you lost his pulse, poor baby. But on the other hand he will be fine," Alexx said looking around at all the happy faces.

"When will he wake up?" Natalia asked.

"Soon daring, about 5 minutes," Alexx said and left the room with a nod followed by the other doctor.

"I say that Natalia goes and sees him first, I'll call Tom and tell him the good news," Calleigh said with a small smile.

"I'll go with Cal," Eric said swinging their hands lovingly as they walked out the door. H nodded to Natalia who walked out next to Ryan.

"You think he will come back?" Walter asked watching Natalia and Ryan leave.

"Maybe Walter," H said putting on his sunglasses, "Its up to him." H walked out and left Walter standing there.

"I will never understand Horatio Cane," Walter mumbled and headed out to go see Jesse. Natalia had entered the room while Ryan stayed outside.

Jesse's eyes fluttered open in a weak voice he said, "Hey you came."

"Of coarse I did, I have to tell you something," Natalia started as she sat down on the chair next to his bed and took his hand.

"You love me don't you?"

"How did you know?" She asked completely taken back.

"Because when I "died" I could still hear things and I heard what you said," Jesse explained with a small cough, "I love you too."

Ryan stood from outside. He could read lips, and he could feel the happiness practically breaking through all the windows and the door in that one room. Ryan smiled and shook his head, "Teenage love."

"Who?" Walter asked from behind making Ryan jump.

"Dude!" Ryan said putting his hand to his heart, "You scared the crap outta me!"

"That was the point!" Walter said with a smile and a small chuckle as Ryan punched him in the shoulder.

Later that evening the team gathered in Jesse's room. H said smiled at Jesse, "Mr. Cardozza how are you feeling?"

"Well the pain meds have kicked in so I'm going to say good," Jesse said still holding Natalia's hand.

"Natalia and Jesse sittin' in a tree," Calleigh mumbled which earned a laugh from everyone who had heard.

"Eric and Calleigh sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes Ryan in a baby carriage!" Natalia sang which got a pout from Eric.

"I don't want Ryan as a kid," Eric said.

"I think he would be adorable!" Calleigh cooed as she pinched Ryan's cheeks.

"Ha ha ha!" Ryan said sarcastically as Walter kept on laughing.

"Good to see the team back in one piece," Alexx said as she entered the room.

"You can say that again," Calleigh said with a smile.


End file.
